recueil de lemon Gunslinger Girl
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de lemon avec les personnages de Gunslinger Girl


Ce chapitre contient du lolicon yuri, ce qui n'aime pas vous êtes prévenu.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je faisais, je devais devenir folle, je ne voyais que ça, c'était la seule solution possible. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en vouloir, peut-être dû à l'euphorie du moment, je ne savais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas renier ce que je ressentais, j'avais l'impression d'enfin manger un bonbon que je convoiter depuis des mois. J'avais longtemps essayée de me convaincre que ce n'était pas de l'amour, que c'était simplement de la sympathie envers une enfant qui revenait de loin, une enfant à qui on avait retiré son humanité en échange sa vie. J'étais là après ses opérations, encore là pour lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, toujours là pour aider son fratello à crée l'histoire du prince des pâtes.

Mais tout avait basculé il y a peu de temps, quand on avait appris qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre, elle était le premier cobaye pour la création de cyborg, les techniques de conditionnement étaient à cette époque beaucoup moins évoluées, et la pauvre fille avait vu tous ses souvenirs se désagréger. Marco, son fratello s'était alors détourner d'elle, avant ils étaient assez proche, et c'est peut-être ce qui m'a retenue tout ce temps mais maintenant c'était différant, il ne lui donnait plus d'attention, la traitant comme un simple objet.

Et c'est comme ça que tout avait tournée, je n'ai pas pu résister quand j'ai vu les larmes d'Angelica, mon cœur a fait un bon, et l'attrapant je me suis enfermer dans sa chambre avec elle, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Je m'étais alors mise à genoux, et le plus tendrement possible j'avais essuyée les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient de ses yeux. Je m'étais alors penchée pour me retrouver dans la position où je me trouvais en ce moment. Mes lèvres collaient au sienne, pouvant lire la surprise sur son visage. Je la portai pour aller la poser sur le lit, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, mais bon, si Ange ne voulais pas de moi elle pouvait toujours me repousser, avec la force qu'elle avait ce n'est pas loi qui allait pouvoir la forçait. Lentement j'entrepris de la déshabiller, elle était tellement belle, comment ne pas tomber amoureuse d'elle. Avant de la connaitre je n'aurais jamais pensée pouvoir être attirée par une femme, et encore moins pas une petite fille. Je n'avais pas peur de l'opinion des autres, ici on était très peu à considérer les cyborg comme humaine, les autre les voyaient comme de simple machine, je ne serai même pas étonnée si on venait à me dire que certaine paire de fratello avait déjà couché ensemble. Je délaissai ses lèvres pour descendre le long de son cou, mais je n'y suis pas restée longtemps, bien plus attirée par sa poitrine naissante. Je me sentais perverse dans les moindres parties de mon corps, après tout je m'apprêtais à faire l'amour à une enfant, et bien que l'amour lesbien était fortement différant, en temps normal cela proscrit des mœurs et assez mal, ce que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre, mais le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore.

J'arrivai à la naissance de sa poitrine, enfin, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait de la poitrine, mais ses petits tétons étaient dresser. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, en même temps cela ne lui aurai servi à rien. Je sortie ma langue de ma bouche et la passa sur un de ses tétons. Ange poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais ce sur tout ce qu'elle dit avant un petit moment. Mais à force de lécher, mordiller et sucer ses tétons l'un après l'autre je parvins a lui arrachée des gémissements de plaisir, ce qui m'excita fortement. Je continuai alors de descendre, finissant de retirer sa robe, ce qui la laissa totalement nue devant moi. Je profitai d'un court ainsi pour retirer mes propres vêtements, ne laissant que mes sous-vêtements. Je m'attaquai alors à son intimité qui me faisait rêver. Je passai un coup de langue tout le long de sa petite fente. Je fus surprise d'aimer le goût qu'elle avait, était-ce parce que c'était celle d'Ange ? Ou est-ce que depuis le début j'ai des prédispositions à être lesbienne ? Je n'en savais rien, mais ce que je savais c'était que j'allais continuer mon œuvre, un deuxième coup de langue suivit le premier, puis un troisième. Cette fois Ange ne se privait plus de prononcer des « Priscilla » à la chaine, mon prénom. Cela me faisais plaisir, mais je voulais lui donner encore plus de plaisir, cela faisait quelque peu disparaitre mes remords. J'enfonçai alors un doigt en elle, faisant bien attention à ne pas déchirer son hymen ne voulant pas lui infliger ce genre de douleur pour une première fois, tandis que ma bouche partit titiller son clitoris. Je pouvais sentir du liquide coulait sur mon doigt, et je me doutais qu'elle ne devait plus être loin de sa limite. Je replaçai ma bouche contre sa fente, y enfonçant cette fois ma langue, et en effet elle ne mis pas longtemps à jouir. Je bue tout le liquide que je pu avant de me redresser pour la voir quelque peu essoufflé, un filet de bave ayant coulait de sa bouche.

- Tu veux me faire la même chose Ange ? demandais-je.

- Oui Priscilla-chan, mais je dois faire comment ?

- Contente-toi de faire comme je viens de faire.

Je retirai alors mes sous-vêtements, me retrouvant nue devant une gamine, et me plaça sur le lit. En y repensant j'avais quand même honte, combien d'année d'écart avions nous ? Plus de dix ans, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer ça. Ange grimpa sur mes jambes pour venir m'embrasser, je me sentais tellement bien en ce moment, grisait par l'amour que je lui portais ma honte se dissipait. Elle descendit rapidement pour aller jouer avec mes seins qui bien entendu étaient plus gros que les siens. Je sentis sa petite langue passer tout autour de mon téton droit, tandis que l'une de ses mains malaxer mon sein gauche. Je ne sais pas si c'est du à mon excitation mais je ne pus retenir bien longtemps mes gémissements. Ange mordilla mon téton, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs mais ce n'était pas grave elle apprendrait avec le temps, avant de passer à l'autre. Ce traitement dura plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne descende voir mon puits de plaisir.

- Vous êtes toute mouiller Priscilla-chan.

- C'est normal, c'est parce que tu me fais du bien.

Elle ne posa pas d'autre question et je vis sa tête plonger entre mes cuisses écarter. Le contact de sa langue sur la fente de mon sexe électrisa tout mon corps et une vague de pur bonheur se rependit en moi. Heureusement je m'étais rasée peu de temps auparavant, il y juste une fine toison, rien qui n'aurait pu faire peur ou qui aurait pu dégouter la jeune fille. Elle continua de me lécher ainsi, passant partout où elle pouvait, je sentais sa langue faire des aller-retour à l'intérieur de moi tandis que je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour me pas jouir trop tôt et avoir encore droits à ce traitement, elle explorer chaque partie de mon vagin avec application et finalement, poussant un cri plus puissant que les autres alors qu'elle allait au plus profondément avec sa langue, je jouis comme jamais je l'avais fait, inondant sa bouche de mon plaisir. Elle mis un point d'honneur à tout boire et à lécher ce qui rester, quand elle eut fini, et alors que je recommençais déjà a reprendre plaisir, elle releva sa tête et me regarda.

- C'était bien comme ça ?

- C'était parfait Ange.

Je lui aurai bien dit de recommençais, mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge me perdis de comprendre qu'il était déjà tard, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle soir en retard pour l'entrainement de demain ou elle se ferait encore disputer. Je me plaçai sous la couverture et l'ouvrit pour elle.

- Aller viens on va dormir.

- D'accord.

- Et on garde ça pour nous ok ? Ce sera nous petit secret.

- D'accord Prescilla-chan.

Elle se glissa sous la couverture, juste entre mes bras. L'enlaçant je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres tandis que Morphée nous emportait dans son royaume.


End file.
